


Set Visit

by timehasa_way



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehasa_way/pseuds/timehasa_way
Summary: Jared gets a nice surprise when Jensen shows up for a distanced visit to the Walker set in Baby.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Set Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SMPC on LJ. :)

Jared is notoriously bad at answering messages and texts, but when his phone actually rings while he’s standing around waiting for the next shot to be set up on set, and he sees that it’s Jensen, he answers immediately. It’s that jolt of excitement that makes Jared realize he even misses seeing Jensen’s _name_ every day when working. 

“Can’t sleep?” Jared asks when he lifts the phone to his ear. It’s a late night of filming Walker, and he wouldn’t typically expect _any_ calls at this hour. 

“You look hot, cowboy,” Jensen responds, and it’s the mischievous tone that catches Jared, making him stop and look around. It’s dark past the set lights, but further in the distance, under the streetlights, he sees a familiar shape that immediately _yanks_ at his heartstrings, and he might actually stop breathing for a moment.

“You brought the Impala?” It shouldn’t be a big deal. After all, Jared has his own. But Jensen has _the_ Impala, and it’s _Jensen’s_ Impala, and Jensen is in it. Recovering himself, Jared smirks. “Can you even see me from there? What, do you have binoculars?”

Jared can hear the smile in Jensen’s response. “What if I do?”

“You fuckin’ creep,” Jared says, but his tone is only fondness, with absolutely no heat whatsoever. “Guess I need to warn everyone about my stalker now.” 

“Well, if you’re any Chuck Norris, you won’t really have to worry about it.”

“Only Chuck Norris is Chuck Norris.” Jared cocks his head in confusion, wondering if Jensen actually can see it from where he is. “What are you doing here, anyway? Aren’t you worried about someone seeing you? That car isn’t exactly inconspicuous, and you keep taking it for joyrides.”

“One perk of a pandemic?” Jensen asks, and Jared can hear his shrug. “Even if someone does see me, I can’t exactly get mobbed. Besides, it’s late enough now that nobody else is around. We’re practically alone. Or at least _I_ am.”

There’s that dark tone to Jensen’s voice that piques Jared’s interest, makes him feel a little warmer than usual, even for him. He knows where this is headed.

“Jensen, don’t.” It sounds like an order, like he’ll stand firm on this, maybe even hang up if he has to, but they both know that he won’t, and that he actually wants this. He can feel himself getting hard even as he says it. He swallows, shifts in place on his feet, tries to still seem nonchalant in front of the crew. “Someone could still see you.”

“Yeah? You afraid we might get caught?” 

Jensen’s taunting him now, egging him on, and Jared laughs, trying to shrug it off. “ _We?_ What do you think I’m gonna do?”

“Go to your trailer,” Jensen says, and that _is_ an order. Jared curses, definitely hard now, trying his best to turn away and not be in full view of anybody else on set. Jensen notices. “What’s the matter, cowboy?”

Jared tries his best to walk normally, tries to rush but _not_ rush to his trailer, cursing Jensen on his way. “You know I have more responsibilities with this job, right?” he hisses into the phone as he opens the trailer door and then closes and locks it behind him. 

“Must mean you have more tension to relieve, right?” Jensen murmurs, and his voice is warm and comforting, almost like a stroke down Jared’s spine. “Why don’t you let me help you out?” 

Jared does hang up, tossing his phone aside, but grabbing his iPad and setting it up on the table in front of his couch and calling Jensen on FaceTime. He tosses his cowboy hat aside as Jensen picks up and fixes his phone to the Impala, so Jared can have a full view. He’s already unbuttoning his own shirt as he notices Jensen’s, and he laughs as he strips, needing to preserve his wardrobe. 

“Did you _seriously_ dress up for this?” he teases, even as he gets his shirt off and his pants down around his ankles, sitting back on his couch, hand already loosely gripping his cock. But it’s ridiculous how Jensen is _always_ camera-ready, lockdown hair on point, stubble just right, and he’s shown up here in the Impala with a fucking _blazer_ and black button-down shirt, with the top few buttons undone for that little fucking _tease_. 

Jensen smirks and licks his lips. “Oh, this old thing?” His palm casually rubs over his crotch, hips lifting as he sighs, putting on a show, and Jared grips himself a little harder, starts stroking. 

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I know.”

Jensen’s slow and deliberate when he opens his jeans and pulls his dick out, and Jared can’t help groaning when he sees it, even if it does put that smug smile on Jensen’s face. 

“You could get caught,” Jared repeats, even as his pulse picks up and he starts panting. “God, if you got caught doing this in public, it could ruin you, Jen.” 

“High stakes,” Jensen answers, hand deftly slipping up and down his shaft, and fuck if he doesn’t look excited, even if there is the barest hint of nerves. “But what if we get away with it, Jay?” He grunts and thrusts up a little, and Jared spills precome over the head of his dick. “I’m right outside, you know? I’m _almost_ right there with you.”

Jared sighs and tilts his head back, closing his eyes for a moment, through the next few strokes, just focusing on Jensen in _that_ state practically right outside his door. “What would you do if I was there?” he asks when he opens his eyes again, staring at Jensen on his screen, feeling almost high now. “What would you do if I was in that car with you right now?”

“You think I’d fuck you in Baby?” Jensen smiles, and the whole thing just feels obscene. “I don’t think I’d take you in here. I’d bend you over the trunk.” Jared groans and swipes his thumb over the head of his dick, Jensen matching him, and Jared feels his own cheeks flush when he sees that Jensen is also wet. “I’d make you spread those legs apart. And then I’d make you wait for it. Every time you move, I make you wait longer. When you’re good and patient, I’ll start to open you up, taking my time with each finger. You’re so fucking tight.”

He says that with a tone of praise, and Jared feels a shiver down his spine, thrusts into his own hand, uses his free hand to cup his balls, getting closer. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Jensen asks, and Jared moans, chest heaving as his hand slips from his balls and he shifts on the couch, hips tilted up, finger rubbing over his hole, and he sees Jensen’s eyes go dark, his breathing become heavier. Jared’s eyes close against the slight burn as he presses inside, and he hears a deep groan from Jensen. It makes him feel a little stronger, a little more powerful, and he presses in further, starts fingering himself as he strokes his cock, knows he won’t last much longer, especially feeling Jensen’s eyes on him. “ _Take it,_ ” Jensen orders, and Jared remembers how fucking _thick_ he is, imagines how hard his thrusts would be, how deep, as he strokes that spot inside of him that makes him arch and whimper. 

It’s when he opens his eyes again and sees the flush on _Jensen’s_ cheeks, on the bit of chest he can see, the quick, tight strokes of Jensen’s fist over his cock, the head slick, that Jared loses his breath and feels his body go tight. “ _Jensen,_ ” is all he manages, sounding like a plea, before his eyes squeeze shut and he chokes on a moan, dick jerking in his grasp as he comes over his hand, his belly, feeling himself spasm around his own finger, hot and tight. 

It’s a relief as he comes down, body relaxing as he pulls his finger free and loosens his grip on himself, feeling exhausted but free. Jensen may have been messing with him earlier, but the release of tension is real, and Jared feels the euphoria of the afterglow set in, even as Jensen finishes, coming hard, all over his nice, black shirt, and Jared twitches again, groaning. 

They both calm down together, the only sound their breathing for a moment, until it gets quieter, more even. “Fuck,” Jared mutters, feeling boneless as he sinks further into the couch. “I have to work.”

“Should be easier now, right?” Jensen asks, and damn, if it doesn’t feel like they’re in bed together, Jensen soothing him back into real life. “You feel better?”

“Yeah,” Jared admits, smiling lazily at him, and Jensen smiles back. “Man, you gotta get home before you get caught like that.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Jensen says, waving him off, and Jared can’t help but think it’s the orgasm talking. “I missed you. And this seemed fun.” Still mischievous as ever.

“You’re a troublemaker,” Jared chides. “A bad influence.”

Jensen ignores him, head tilting as realization dawns in his expression. “Can we talk about how you said, ‘That car’?” 

“What?”

“‘That car’,” Jensen repeats, saying it as if it’s blasphemy. “You called her ‘that car’ twice. You heathen.” 

“Forget that,” Jared counters, “Did you really have binoculars?”

“Of course not,” Jensen says, scoffing at him. “What am I, a pervert?”

He lets that sit for a second, as Jensen pauses, spent dick still hanging out of his pants and come all over his shirt, in a car, _outside_ , and they both start laughing. 

“This _might_ be really messed up,” Jared says, and Jensen just shrugs. “You actually _might_ be a pervert, I don’t know.” 

“I prefer to think of it as finding ways to cope during a pandemic.” 

“Alright, well.” Jared sits up and leans forward, grimacing at the feel of the come clinging to his skin. “Your way of coping just might be illegal.” 

“If nobody else knows about it, is it _really_ illegal?” Jensen asks, and Jared laughs, shaking his head. When did this idiot become someone he couldn’t live without? But he knows the answer to that. It was the moment they met. “You gonna turn me in, Jay? You wanna cuff me?”

“ _No,_ no, no, no,” Jared says, shaking his head with more fervor, even as he continues laughing. “I definitely do _not_ have time for round two. I’m at work, Jensen.” 

“Man,” Jensen whines, finally taking a moment to tuck himself back into his pants and zip up. “When did you become a professional?”

“After you taught me,” Jared says, laying the schmoop on thick and batting his eyes at Jensen. Jensen rolls his own eyes. 

“Right, I just showed up outside your set and jacked off in my car, how much have you really learned from me?”

“So much,” Jared affirms, nodding. “How to stalk someone. How to be a creep in the middle of the night. Pervert 101.” 

“I’m so proud. Your diploma’s in the mail.” 

“I have a frame and a spot all ready up over my mantle,” Jared says, without missing a beat. “Been tracking it for weeks. The anticipation is killing me, and I really need to update my resume.” 

“I’m always happy to write a recommendation.” Jensen fidgets a little and moves to close his blazer over his defiled shirt. “You should get cleaned up, I’ve kept you long enough. I know you’re killing it already.”

Jared ducks his head a bit at the compliment, still getting used to having a new job, a new show, new responsibilities. “I’m trying,” he says. “It’s not the same, but I’m trying to make it another comfortable set for everyone.”

“You’re doing great,” Jensen insists, and Jared misses having that confidence to bolster him every day. “I never doubted you would. I can’t wait to see it.” 

“I can’t wait to really see you,” Jared says, and he means that more than anything else he’s said tonight. “I miss you.”

“We’ll be fine.” Jensen’s always so stable, so reassuring, and it never fails to make Jared feel better. “Just stay safe for me?”

“Always,” Jared promises. 

“I’ll see you again soon.” Jensen’s soft smile melts Jared’s heart. It kills him that they can’t do this in person again yet, but he feels lucky to have Jensen putting so much effort into giving him the next best thing, and it’s comforting to know that Jensen will always be his rock, no matter what.


End file.
